Welcome Home
by ObsessiveOne
Summary: Pan and Bra return after 4 years of college. G/B, T/P, small U/M (I added more to chapter 6)
1. News

Ok, I don't own DBZ ok??  
  
  
*********Hey people, I've had a bit of writers' block, well actually it's more of the form of a large Brick wall, so I decided, "Why not start this other story I've been thinking about?" I figure I might be able to handle 2 stories going, and that way I can work on one when I have writers block on the other, now when I have writers block on more then one I'll have to just think of something else to do without torturing myself in the heavy task of somehow chipping the brick wall, which is very hard to do by the way. So here is my next story I've been planning  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I can't believe my baby is finally coming home," said Videl pacing the room and then stopping to hug her husband that was sitting in the chair by the bed.  
  
Pulling videl into his lap Gohan smiled at his wife, "I Know, we haven't seen Pan in 4 years, she'll be 21, and our baby is an adult." They both smiled in remembrance.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
"Mom, Dad!!! I got in, I...I got in" Pan screamed running to her parents while holding the acceptance letter "I get to go to college in America with Bra"   
  
That night they had a celebration dinner and the following month Pan had graduated. All too quickly in her parents eyes she moved to Bra to the states.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Gohan kissed his wife on the forehead and stood up with her in his arms "It will be good and bad to have someone else in the house again" smirked Gohan as he carried his wife to the bed and kissed her.  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corps ~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`  
  
"I can't believe Bra will be back tomorrow!!" Said Bulma hanging up the phone and then hugging a very annoyed husband.  
  
At the moment she hugged him he softened at the mention of his daughter, but he was still annoyed "Woman, leave me alone, we haven't seen her in three years so of course it will be ok to see the brat again, but you don't have to be this excited.  
  
Trunks walked into the room in time to see Vegeta push Bulma away and stare at him "So Bra's coming? Is she bringing that boyfriend she keeps talking about?"  
  
Vegeta put on an angry scowl at the mention that his daughter was dating a stupid human. 'I thought I had problems with Goten hanging around so much, I'd almost rather be related to Kakkarot then these pathetic humans.... almost' thought Vegeta  
  
"No Trunks" replied Bulma, trying not to giggle at the look on Vegeta's face. "Bra is coming with Pan, and neither of them are bringing their boyfriends, you have to admit that would be a bad idea since they both have protective fathers"  
  
Trunks smiled at the mention of Pans name but the mention of her boyfriend made him copy his fathers scowl and walk out of the room.  
  
'I'll go call Goten and see what he's up to' thought Trunks as he walked down the hall and sat on the huge chair. Picking up the phone he dialed the number and listened to it ring.  
  
"Hello?" an unmistakable female voice asked.  
  
"Hello ChiChi, may I please speak with Goten?"  
  
"Oh Trunks, How are you? I'll go see if he's done studying"  
  
Trunks heard he walk away and laughed at the thought of Goten studying. He looked out the window and saw his father walking towards the gravity room   
  
Suddenly a noise sounded on the phone and it sounded like someone was dialing numbers. Annoyed, Trunks waited for the noise to stop and his mom to realize was using the phone.  
  
"...Oh...Trunks were you using the phone?"  
  
"Yes mom" Trunks said, about as un-annoyed as he could try and sound.  
  
"Well when you're done could you call your sister and see what time their flight gets in so we know when to expect them here?"   
  
"Sure Mom"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
She hung up the phone just in time when Goten got to it.  
  
"Hey Trunks"  
  
"Hey, Did you hear about the girls? They're coming back to town"  
  
".... (Silent pause)"  
  
"Goten, will you be ok with seeing my sister again?"  
  
"I'm not sure...I can try. I mean it's been 4 years so I'm sure everything should go ok"  
  
"...(silent pause)... Goten? Do you think Pan is still mad at me? I haven't talked to her the whole 4 years since she's left."  
  
"I don't think Pan is the type to hold grudges Trunks. She's had 4 years to cool off so she should be ok. Don't expect her to forgive you right away though, you might have to try an earn some of her trust first"  
  
"...Thanks Goten, You're going to be over hear for the party when they get back right? My mom always insists on these stupid get togethers when someone leaves, and it might be easier to face the girls together."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there, Mom is making me go."  
  
"Ok, well Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Trunks hung up the phone deep in thought. 'Well at least I won't have to face them alone, oh I should probably call'  
  
Trunks picked up and dialed the number before he realized he hadn't talked to Pan I 4 years, and when he talked to his sister it was when she called, or when Pan was in class. 'It was stupid to avoid her for so long, but please don't let her pick up the phone Dende' But the phone rang three times till it was picked up and the noise of giggling girls was apparent. A voice spoke up  
  
"Bra shut up there is someone on the phone.... Hello?"  
  
"Uh..Hi Pan?"  
  
'Trunks' a voice in her head whispered and she gulped and raised her voice to a cheerful one "Oh Hi Trunks, yeah its me. Long time no talk ne? What's up?"  
  
"Oh well not much..."  
  
"How's being the president of the company?" asked Pan, sitting at the kitchen table and then sending Bra and her kissing boyfriend on the couch death glares.  
  
"Ok I guess, but the paperwork is still piled up miles high on my desk," he laughed  
  
"hehe same old Trunks, Do you want to talk to Bra, cause she's kind of lip locked at the moment with James and she just sent me a death glare."  
  
At the mention of her names Bra broke the kiss and motioned James to her room "Help me pack" she said and they walked over there.  
  
"Uh no that's ok, I just need to know what time you guys will be here?"  
  
"Oh let me check the reservations on the computer"  
  
"Ok so how's school? Still making straight A's?"  
  
"Well, I had a B last semester in Biology, but it's not a big deal"  
  
"Yeah I heard Bra barely got a B"  
  
"Yeah, hehe, Why do you need to know when we get there? Wait don't tell me Bulma planned a party for us? Please don't tell me that"  
  
"Well, I didn't tell you if anyone asks cause its supposed to be a surprise."  
  
"...Damn.... Well we are supposed to land at about 3:00 in the afternoon but we have 4 connecting flights so there is a pretty good chance that there will be a delay"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, we'll just say you should be here around 4, and you can fly faster or slower to get here on time"  
  
"Oh...Trunks? Can I ask you a favor? Bra and I haven't flown in 4 years, you see it would be kind of weird to around here and we wanted people to think of us as normal...so can you get someone to pick us up?"  
  
"Oh sure, no problem. But all the parents are going to be busy at the party, but Goten and I can, it would be really nice to get out of the house and away from everyone for a while. I'm beginning to understand why you two left. When you're the only young people around the parents tend to get weird."  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess you two took the role of the 'children' when we left ne?"  
  
"Yeah, Will you girls be ok with the time change? I travel a lot and jet lag gets annoying"  
  
"Yeah tell me about it. It took awhile for us to get used to the time when we first moved here, but we're staying there for a full month so we should be used to that time zone by the time we have to get back here and re-adjust."  
  
"Hehe, yeah well good luck with that."  
  
At that moment they both made a thought 'It was nice to talk to you again, we've talked for half an hour already, and yet we didn't even realize it'   
  
"Well I have to go finish packing," said Pan, 'I wonder if I can pull James away from Bra long enough to ask her where my boots I lent her are?'  
  
"Ok, I'll see you both tomorrow...hey can I ask you something?"  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Is Bra going to be ok around Goten, I mean they left on pretty bad terms"?  
  
'So did we' thought Pan..."Yeah, do you think he'll be ok?"  
  
"He says he will, but I'm not sure"  
  
"Well be sure to say hi to him for me"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Oh and Trunks? It was nice to talk to you again,"  
  
"Yeah, it was good to talk to you too, well bye Panny"  
  
"Bye Boxer boy"  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*``~*`~  
  
Pan hung up the phone and sat there for a couple of minutes. 'It really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be to talk to him. I guess it is good I didn't hold that grudge this whole time. I may have been angry with him then, but that was 4 years ago, and now we have both grown up a bit more, and even matured more. I know I can't feel the same about him anymore, not after how he acted, but I don't have John anymore, but I should still be able to face Trunks like a mature adult. I have to prove to everyone at home that I'm not a spoiled little tom-boy anymore, and that it wasn't impossible for me to get over that stupid little school girl crush'  
  
Pan had told herself the whole time since she moved that her feelings for Trunks were just a school girl crush, and sometime between telling herself and not believing, she started to believe it, weather it was the truth or not.  
  
Getting up Pan walked through the kitchen and living room and to the small hallway. 'I can go to the right and bother Bra, while finding my boots, or I can just go to my room and pack everything else, or I can just shower'  
  
Pan went to the right and knocked lightly on Bra's door. When there was no response Pan knocked louder and on the 2nd knock the door flew open.   
  
"Oh Hi Pan," said James angrily as he stormed past her and out the front door. Following him was Bra, she walked through the living room and grabbed the flower vase and flowers he had given her a week ago for their 1-year anniversary. She calmly walked to the front door and just as he turned on his car she flew the vase at the corner of the car. She chipped the paint and cracked the windshield and then smiled as she pulled off the necklace he had given to her and threw it also. Without watching him leave she stormed back inside and sat on her bed, then cried.  
  
Unfortunately for the girls the glass to the car was tinted darkly so they were unable to see his freaked out expression. 'I didn't think she would be that mad' he thought and then drove away.  
  
With out another moment to lose Pan walked inside and held her friend who was crying on her shoulder. "He...He..he said...that..he fell out of lo..love with me..A month ago....that was 3 weeks...3 weeks before our year anniversary....when he told me he loved me more than anything." That was all Pan could make out between her friends sobs. But it was enough for her to know what happened. Pan felt very bitter because the scene was not very much different from when John broke up with her last week.  
  
'Well' thought Pan 'John broke up with me, before we actually did anything serious, sure he said he loved me and we kissed all the time, but I suppose I only had about half my heart into it. Poor Bra, she was really serious with this guy. I still can't believe that bastard kept pretending to love her through their one-year anniversary and for 3 more weeks. I hate him so much now'  
  
Bra continued to sob until she calmed down enough to go shower, "Lets party tonight Bra" said Pan, "it'll cheer you up"  
  
Pan watched her friend nod and went to go get a broom; she cleaned up the glass outside and threw the flowers into the street, then watched a car drive over them and smiled. Walking inside she got changed and met her friend.  
  
Bra was dressed in a short black skirt and a red halter-top, while Pan was dressed in Khaki shorts and a green tank top.  
  
'This night will be fun'  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`  
  
The next day, after Pan woke up halfway in her bed and Bra woke up on the couch. The girls drank tons of black coffee, grabbed their bags, changed, brushed their teeth, and ran combs through their hair.  
  
"Who is picking us up at the airport?" asked a sleepy Bra.  
  
"Uhh...I don't remember" said Pan as they sat down in their seats on the plane. "I just want more sleep"  
  
They both fell asleep and were woken up by stewardesses when they reached Chicago. They grabbed some McDonalds food and sat down.  
  
"So, do you think we can survive our parents and the guys?"  
  
"Well, I know it will be good to see Marron again, and I can live with my parents for about a month without going crazy. But I don't know how I'll be able to act around Goten"  
  
"Yeah, its the same for me, except I should do ok around Trunks, we talked for an hour yesterday so I hope I should be able to live, but I'm still a bit depressed about the whole break-up with John."  
  
"Yeah, I should be fine around Goten as long as he doesn't mention James, then I'll probably start crying again"  
  
The girls finished their connecting flights and finally arrived in Japan.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, Miss Pan, Miss Bra? Please wake up."  
  
The girls woke up and got up. "I hope our parents don't pick us up, I'm still kind of hung over from last night"   
  
"Yeah me too. Oh, I forgot to mention...your mom planned a party thing for us, but act surprised ok? This will be great for our headaches," said Pan sarcastically  
  
Bra groaned and they finished grabbing their bags from the overhead compartments. Looking around they both giggled at the fact that they were the only ones left on the plane. And they walked to the edge of the doorway.  
  
__________________  
  
What will happen when they get home? I'll try and write the next chapter soon.  



	2. Welcoming

Hey people, I got this chapter out quickly because I won't beable to get any out for a while, so i wanted to go ahead and get this one out. Well, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. The story hasn't quite gotten in to the romance part yet, but it will start to next chapter. I promise!!  
  
  
Next Chapter  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention...your mom planned a party thing for us, but act surprised ok? This will be great for our headaches," said Pan sarcastically  
  
Bra groaned and they finished grabbing their bags from the overhead compartments. Looking around they both giggled at the fact that they were the only ones left on the plane. And they walked to the edge of the doorway.  
  
  
When they walked through the passageway they noticed an annoyed stewardess at the end "I guess we are the last ones of the plane" Pan yawned, "I just hope whoever picks us up won't be mad"  
  
"Yeah" Said Bra as she giggled, "I think we should walk faster"  
  
The got to the end and both stopped; at the desk they saw their ride  
  
  
"What do you mean you don't know what happened to them? We were told they got on the plane" Said Trunks loudly.  
  
"Well they did, they will probably be off in a minute" said the scared girl at the computer. "Oh, Mr. Briefs, there they are over there"  
  
Both the guys turned around to see Pan and Bra standing there sleepily, but giggling, and then laughing. "Hi brother"  
"Hi Uncle"  
  
They greeted each other one by one, but anyone walking by would notice that the blue haired girl and the dark haired man were avoiding eye contact, as were the other two. "Shall we go?"  
  
They walked through the airport silently, and then looked up at the map. "Well, it says to go left for food, right for luggage, and straight for the parking garage, did you girls pack suitcases or bring capsules?"   
  
"Well, we kind of brought a suitcase full of capsules"  
  
The guys both face vaulted, "You're only staying here for a month, why would you need that much stuff?"  
  
"We just do, now drop it and come on," said Bra, who pulled Pan towards the luggage. They stood their waiting for about 5 minutes and then sat down on a bench.  
  
The luggage was taking a while to get off the plane so they just sat in silence, each of them were thinking about how this is so awkward, and that the 30-minute drive home might be worse. Looking around Pan noticed a little girl playing with a kitten, and of course she pointed it off to Bra. Both girls made little noises of "oohs" and "aahs" and "He's so cute" in baby voices.   
  
Goten looked at Trunks and they both laughed. "Look at the little pwetty kittly witty" mimicked Trunks, "He's so adowabwe" copied Goten.  
  
Looking up Pan hit her Uncle in the shoulder, and Bra kicked her brother in the shin. "Look there is the suitcase" The girls walked over and grabbed the Black bags and walked towards the sign again. Trunks and Goten grabbed there limbs in pain but then got up and offered to carry the girl's bags.  
  
"Are you two hungry, or would you rather wait till the party to eat?" asked Goten.  
  
"Well we had a ton of McDonalds before we fell asleep on the plane, so we're not really hungry" responded Bra. 'Not to mention that I would really rather get home, it would be nice to get away from you for a while' she thought 'I just can't be around you right now, I would like to avoid the questions of my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend'  
  
"Yeah, it would be nice to get home, and sleep some more" Both girls giggled.  
  
The guys shrugged and they walked towards the car. "Lets see, I think I parked it in A-16,"  
  
"I thought it was B-16"  
  
They searched for the car about 15 minutes until Pan finally spotted it in the corner, in slot G-23. They piled into the car, Trunks drove and Goten sat in the front. Pan and Bra got in the back and they started to drive.  
  
"Put on the radio" complained Pan 'this silence is almost deafening' she thought.  
  
"Yeah, put it on 'The Buzz'"  
  
Goten sighed and flipped the dial to 'The Buzz' and loud music started to fill the car. Pan and Bra both looked at each other and broke down laughing. "What's so funny" asked both of they guys, and Goten turned down the volume. "That was the same song on last night when those two guys had a fight over us" responded Bra without thinking.  
  
"WHAT?" Screamed Trunks, calming Trunks down Goten gave Bra and Pan a puzzled look, "What do you mean two guys fought over you two last night?"  
  
'Uh oh' thought both of the girls simultaneously. Looking at Bra Pan mouthed the words "I think we're in big trouble now". Bra nodded her head.  
  
"You know they won't leave us alone till we explain Bra, Well Uncle, you see last night we went out to a club thing and two guys started to fight over us, that's all"  
  
"Well, for one thing why didn't you bring James and John? They would have protected you two, in less they are the two idiots who were fighting over you, and in that case..."  
  
"Calm down Trunks, We didn't bring the guys, it was just kind of a girls night out type of thing, besides we weren't going to go drinking in front of..." 'Oh shoot' thought Pan.  
  
"What do you mean drinking? Is that why you two were tired today, do you mean to tell me that my little sister and her friend got drunk at a club last night?"  
  
"Oh we weren't drunk Trunks, we were just...um...we just had like 2 drinks"  
  
"Yeah..Right, What am I supposed to tell your parents Pan, and you Bra? Mom and Dad will kill you for sure"  
  
"Hey brother, its legal, Pan and I are both 21, besides I don't live at home anymore so they can't punish me"  
  
"And anyways Trunks, you aren't going to tell your parents or mine"  
  
"Oh yeah? And why not? It is obvious you two can't handle the responsibility of being an adult yet. So why should we treat you like adults?"  
  
"Because you have no idea how many secrets of yours we have kept over the years Trunks, and Bra has told me about most of them. So unless you want your mother to know that the reason you didn't get Capsule Corps the deal with Browing company because you hit on the owners daughter, or maybe you don't want your father to know that you didn't actually have the flu that time you got out of wilderness training. No Trunks, I don't think you will tell on us"  
  
"What gives you that idea Pan? I don't think your father would enjoy the fact that you are using blackmail. Ne? I also don't think he will like the fact that instead of your homework you went to get drunk at a club. If you got drunk last night you've probably been that way before? What if John, or some other guy tried to take advantage of you like that? I bet we could easily convince him that it was your precious boyfriend who got you into drinking huh?"  
  
SLAP  
  
Pan pulled her hand back towards her and the car stopped swerving, "Why are you being so mean? How about we just make a stinking deal not to tell on each other for anything?"  
  
Meanwhile Bra and Goten were trying very hard not to laugh at the fact that Trunks and Pan were fighting and screaming at each other. Goten nearly lost it himself as he watched the hurt look on Trunks face as he cradled his red cheek. But of course they couldn't hold it in for long, and they both started to laugh, grabbing the attention of the other two in the car.  
  
Trunks nodded at Pan and the rest of the car trip was made in silence. Until they got about 5 minutes from Capsule Corps.  
  
"Uugh I really don't feel like a party today. Bra? Do you think your mother would kill me if I somehow went home before the party?  
  
"Well Pan, considering everyone is probably waiting for us she probably will"  
  
"Ok, but so far all I am planning on going in, saying hello to people, and then trying to slip out between the crowds."  
  
"I doubt that will work Pan, but lets make a deal, lets not talk about any significant changes" and then she lipped the words 'or break ups' "To anyone, it might make it easier if some things go un said"  
  
"Deal! That is exactly what I was just thinking"  
  
With that Trunks parked the car, and both of the guys got out while the girls were still talking. Noticing that the girls were totally oblivious to what was going on, they opened their doors.  
  
Looking up Pan grabbed Trunks hand and he helped her out of the car, looking over she noticed Bra actually smile at Goten, 'I guess she figures that as long as she pretends to still be with James, then everything will go smooth with Goten, I hope she's right, almost' Trunks closed the door, "Shall we go?"  
  
They walked to the door and received a reminder from Trunks "Remember the key word to the party is surprise" and they opened the door  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
About 30 minutes into the party people seemed to calm down. The initial 30 minutes were spent mingling and saying 'hello to each other'. Pan and Bra seemed to avoid Trunks and Goten the whole time, even when they tried to talk to them. Gohan and Videl were sitting on the couch next to Chichi and Pan, talking quietly while Pan explained about her last Latin test. Bulma was trying to keep Vegeta away from Goku. Vegeta stopped trying to spar with Goku when he began a conversation with his daughter. Well actually he was just watching Bra and Bulma talk. Trunks, Goten, and Uubu stood in the corner talking to each other, and Marron and her parents were talking to Goku.  
  
Around the party Pan went to the kitchen to get a drink, and noticed Vegeta sitting at the table with a drink in his hand.  
  
"Hello brat"  
  
"Oh, Hi Vegeta, getting bored with the party?"  
  
"Hmph, I don't particularly enjoy being surrounded by stupid humans all the time"  
  
"Uh, yeah well I'm getting tired of the party too"  
  
"...sit down"  
  
Pausing Pan sat down in the seat across from Vegeta and grabbed another piece of Pizza. She was used to the silence and attitude of Vegeta. He had often baby sat for her and Bra, so Vegeta thought of her as a second daughter. Normally he would have hated an offspring of Kakkarot, but the fact that she was so clingy, started to soften his heart. She was a tomboy instead of a girly girl, and it was refreshing to have someone to spar with anytime. Whenever Vegeta wanted to spar most people would try and get out of it, but Pan had always offered to.   
  
"So Vegeta, nothing interesting going on around here I'm sure?" asked Pan as she took another bite of Pizza.  
  
"Nope, just those women over here everyday, trying to plan this stupid party thing." Vegeta took another sip of his drink and sighed.  
  
"Hmm must have been annoying."  
  
"Yeah...Have you been training?"  
  
"Are you kidding me, I've barely had time to sleep. Mom and Dad had a stupid rule that if I didn't keep my grade point average above a certain point then I'd have to go to college here. I've had to study practically all the time"  
  
"Hmph. be here by 6 tomorrow morning and we'll train"  
  
"Can you make it 8? I'm still getting used to this jet lag."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
At that time Videl popped her head in the kitchen and told Pan that they were leaving. With a quick 'see you tomorrow' to Vegeta, and a 'Call me later' to Bra, she got into the car with her parents.  
  
At Capsule Corp  
  
"Well that was fun Veggie"  
  
"Yeah I guess, at least I have someone other than that idiot kakkarot to spar with now"  
  
"Yeah well worry about sparring tomorrow, the kids went to sleep"  
  
With a smirk on his face Vegeta picked up his wife and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Vegeta I have to clean"  
  
"You can clean tomorrow woman"  
  
  
In the car+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"So Pan, We were thinking tomorrow that we should all go to the mall"  
  
"Oh mom, I 'm going to have enough problems with jet lag as it is, and I'm sparring with Vegeta tomorrow morning, plus we can go tomorrow"  
  
"You're sparring with Vegeta? I don't know Pan, you haven't trained in a while I don't want you to get hurt"  
  
"Oh come on Dad, I'm an adult now, I know when to quit, besides Vegeta has never seriously hurt me before, and if he tries Trunks lives there and Goten was staying there the night, and you know I can scream loud enough for help"  
  
"Ok Pan"  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Hey everyone, I just got back from the movies, I saw the Mexican which was a good movie, and we kind of had to carry my friends sister when she fainted afterwords. Well anyways heres the chapter, and sorry for taking so long with Island Mayhem, but I'm waiting for a certain number of reviews before i work on it some more, I'm having pretty bad writers block so go ahead and review so i don't think i'm putting these storries up for nothing. well, thanks.  



	3. Fighting disaster

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter of 'Welcome Home' We left off when Pan was planning on training with Veteta the next day.   
  
  
6:00 A.M.  
  
"Pan, Are you ok, you seem sad," asked Trunks, as they sat on a bench outside capsule corps.  
  
"Well, you see, I guess I am sad, I miss you Trunks"  
  
"Yeah well, I guess I missed you too, but can I ask you something? Do you miss being in a relationship?"  
  
"Yes Trunks I do"  
  
"Good because I have a surprise for you!"  
  
"Really What??"  
  
"This" John popped out of nowhere and hugged Pan, who was frozen solid. 'No not John'  
  
"You will be happy with him, besides I'm getting married next week, it's going to be a double wedding, you and John, and me and Marron"  
  
"But Trunks, I love you not John" complained Pan, and John disappeared, walking off angrily  
  
"No Pan, your mistaken, you don't love me, and I don't love you" Trunks turned around  
  
"But Trunks please don't go" Pan grabbed his arm and Trunks shoved her off, she fell to the ground and Trunks walked off angrily, turning around with enough speed to send a ki blast straight towards Pan  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
Waking up with a start Pan rolled over and looked at the clock. Pan groaned, 'Ugh what a dream' she thought as she rolled over and closed her eyes again. The same mental pictures of her dream flashed through her mind, 'Great, I have to get up, what am I going to do for 2 hours while I wait to go to go spar with Vegeta?' Pan looked around the room and saw the phone, 'I guess I can make those phone calls, my friends should be awake and back from school already' she thought as she tried to calculate the time in America in her head. Groaning Pan got up and reached for the phone. 'I guess I'll call Sarah firs' She thought as she punched in the numbers.  
  
The phone rang about 3 times when it was picked up and a giggling voice bubbled with excitement, "John, I told you to wait 5 minutes till you called, it's only been 30 seconds"  
  
"Well, first of all I'm not John, and hello to you too"  
  
"Oh my gosh Pan? How are you? How's Japan? How's Bra, How's your family, was it weird to see that guy again?"  
  
"Ok, calm down, yes its me, I'm fine, except for it being 6:00 am here, Japan didn't blow up while I was gone. My families great, and so is Bra. No seeing Trunks again wasn't as weird as I thought, but I did have a weird dream about him and John last night that I really don't want to think about."  
  
Sarah giggled "Yeah, you said you would call when you got there, so John has been calling none stop to ask how you are, I told him you wouldn't be able to call much because it costs so much, I think he likes you again, but you're not going to get back with him are you? The only reason I can stand him is because he's my cousin, but he's also a jerk"  
  
"No, I have no intention of ever getting back with him, he is a jerk"  
  
"Well tell me about this dream"  
  
"Well, it was kind of weird, Trunks was there with John, and he told me to get back with him, and said that he and Marron and john and I were going to a double wedding, and then for some stupid reason I said I didn't like John, and I liked Trunks, and so he hit me, and told me I didn't love him and he didn't love me, weird huh? I don't even like him like that anymore"  
  
"...Hmm.sounds like you're lying to yourself. Are you sure you don't like this Trunks guy?"  
  
"Of course not, he's a family friend, anyways I got over him."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe...But don't worry about it, everything should turn out fine right? Well hey, I got to go and shower"  
  
"Yeah me too"  
  
"Yeah, ok, tell Bra to call me, oh yeah, John says 'hi', and so do Susan and Ted"  
  
"Well say hi to them I guess, but don't lead John on, make sure he knows I'm over him"  
  
"Ok, I'll tell him you're dating that Trunks guy, bye"  
  
"Wait..." But before she could say something the other line went blank. 'Great,' she thought' I'm not with Trunks, and I don't like him, but my ex, who I hate, will think I am, Oh well, just as long as Trunks doesn't find out' Pan hung up the phone and stared at the room.  
  
"I'll go shower," she said out loud to no one in particular. Pan grabbed some sweats and walked over to the bathroom starting a shower.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vegeta got out of bed early and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Stepping over the books and other items left in the hallway from Bulma's 'spring cleaning' phase, Vegeta looked around the kitchen. Bulma was almost done cooking and Vegeta sat at the table until she placed a large plate of food in front of him, which he immediately began to devour in order to satisfy his saiyen stomach. Sometime without his noticing Trunks, and Goten also sat down and were eating, but by the time they started to talk, Vegeta was already out the door heading towards the gravity room  
  
'That girl better be here' he thought as he entered the gravity room and started a series of warm up punches.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_  
  
Pan got out of the shower, changed into her sweats, ate a light breakfast and was out the door and in the air without saying more then a 'hello' to her parents.   
  
Flying through the air Pan tried to clear her mind and focus on the upcoming challenge. She landed at the property of Capsule Corp and checked her watch. 'I'm a half hour early' she thought as she noticed that someone was in the gravity room 'Vegeta must have gotten up early, oh well I'll say Hi to Bra first' she thought as she walked through the large estate and entered the kitchen door.  
  
"Hi Ms.Bulma, Hi Goten, Hi Trunks. Where's Bra?"  
  
"Oh she's still asleep, she's not as good at time changes as you are," responded Bulma who offered her a glass of orange juice and a plate of pancakes. 'Why not?' thought Pan as she sat opposite of the boys and began to eat the syrupy breakfast.  
  
"Well Pan, I hear you're supposed to spar today, be careful"  
  
"I will Bulma, I'm not that out of shape you know"  
  
"Oh well be careful, my father hasn't trained with someone in a while so he might not go easy on you" said Trunks, trying not to sound like he cared.  
  
Pan and Goten both raised eyebrows and Pan responded "Well I hope he doesn't go too easy on me, I want a good work out and I have tons of stress to burn off, plus I feel extra energized today" she said and smiled as she jumped out of her chair "I'm going to go train" she said and ran out of the door towards the gravity room.  
  
Bulma picked up the plate she used and took it to the washing machine "Trunks? You're going to stick around right? I don't want Pan to get hurt, I don't think she quite remembers how rough Vegeta can train, and he decided that when she got back he would not treat her different for being a girl"  
  
"Yeah sure, Goten and I will hang out here"  
  
"Well actually, I have a date Trunks, so I will be leaving in about half an hour to go get ready."  
  
"Oh good, then Trunks can work on those Budget reports" said Bulma as she walked up the stairs to her room  
  
"Great Trunks muttered, unhappy at the thought that he would be doing paperwork on his free day.  
  
They finished breakfast joking around and Trunks ended up sitting at the table working on the papers as Goten left for his date.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Pan ran across the lawn until she reached the gravity room door and considered her options. 'Well, I could either turn off the gravity with that little switch Bra and I used to annoy him with, and he will probably yell at me again, or I can wait for him to wonder where I am, or sense my Ki, and turn it off and yell at me for taking so long...'  
  
Before she could think of more options she unconsciously hit the button hidden in the panel on the side of the door and waited for the sounds to stop, when they did she opened the door, walked in and closed the door. When she turned around she saw a pissed of Vegeta. "What took you so long?" he growled and quickly threw a punch in her direction, which caught her off guard so she barely blocked it.  
  
"Well sorry, but I'm still 15 minutes early" she said as she counter attacked with a nice round house kick that came close to hitting him square in the jaw.   
  
They continued to fight lightly, and then began to levitate. He attacked and she moved under the beam, in time to sneak behind him and hit him square underneath the shoulder blades. They slowed the attack and Vegeta gave a manual command to the machine "Go to 100 times gravity" The machine moved and the gravity increased. Pan received a couple of hits until she could get used to the gravity change and began to block and use counter attacks.  
  
The fight raged on, and Pan began to get more aggressive, until the gravity was increased again and she was barely able to stand the attacks, let alone breath. Her pride kept her standing though, and they continued the fight until Pans mind started to wander 'What did Sarah mean when she said maybe?'   
  
Pans thoughts were disrupted with a hit to the stomach, sending her kneeling to the ground where Vegeta kicked her and she slid to the wall. Pan screamed in pain as Vegeta powered up, and so did Pan. "Increase Gravity 200 units" said Vegeta as he continued the attack and Pan continued to fly into walls, until the gravity was so much that she could barely even fly. Suddenly sparks started flying and the machines computer scream started to blink several numbers, then everything went black.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Trunks was sitting at the table reading, 'Uh my head hurts' he thought as the lights in the house flickered and he looked up at the sound of a loud BOOM!!!!  
  
'Oh great Vegeta blew up the gravity machine' He thought and then remembered that Pan was in there with him, 'uh oh' He looked outside and saw the rubble of what was the gravity machine and immediately ran outside.   
  
Running across the lawn Trunks reached the disaster sight and a few seconds later his mother did too. "Find Pan Trunks, I'll help your father" Bulma found Vegeta and all though she tried to help he refused it and walked to the house, she followed him trying to convince him to take a break. Trunks mind went blank and he searched the heaps of metal till he saw a limp arm in the wreckage, "Oh Kami, no" whispered Trunks as he lifted the heavy beam and saw a small stream of blood stream on the ground.   
  
When he removed more of the parts and was able to get Pan out he tried to wake her up, her eyes fluttered slightly and then closed again as she scrunched her face and tried to curl up in pain. "I know I know it hurts Panny, just stay still ok, I'll get you inside" He said, as he gently picked her up in his arms and began to carry her to the house.  
  
Upon observation he noticed that her injuries weren't quite as severe as he thought. She had small cuts all over herself, and many bruises that would surely show up later, the worst she had were probably some pulled muscles, and a pretty large gash in her side. He looked at her face and noticed that her eyes seemed to open and close. 'Great, every woman dreams of being carried by a guy, but I didn't want it to happen like this' she thought as they started to climb up the stairs. "Uh, no Trunks, don't take me to the infirmary, my Dad will kill me, I told him I wouldn't get hurt" she complained, getting more strength and trying to get out of his arms.  
  
"Well, unfortunately you did get hurt, but I guess I can put you in a spare room and give you a senzu bean, we can just tell everyone that you weren't hurt very badly, just a couple of scrapes" Trunks smiled and turned the corner to one of the many guest rooms. He lay her down on the bed and went to the bathroom. Pan heard him rustling around with some capsules and he came back with a senzu bean. She ate it, and the cuts and scrapes disappeared, but the pain was still there and her head was pounding.  
  
"Go ahead and get some sleep," He said and when he noticed that she was still in pain he quickly added, "I'm not going anywhere"  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
Hey everyone! What did you think? Ok, well I kind of wrote this quickly, and I'm sorry its shorter then I was planning, but I will start the next chapter of Island Mayhem and Welcome Home tomorrow. Please REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE, and if it won't let you REVIEW, because I know a couple of people are complaining about it not letting them review, then go ahead and E-MAIL me, I don't mind at all, the account is made just for Fanfiction.net. Ok, well E-MAIL, or REVIEW, or both...my E-MAIL address is BOREDWRITER@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
  
  



	4. Recovery

Hey everyone, What's up? Well anyways....Here's the next chapter of Welcome home, please please please REVIEW!!! ok, just to tell you there is a nice sweet Goten/Bra part in this one. Well go ahead and read...  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Go ahead and get some sleep," He said and when he noticed that she was still in pain he quickly added, "I'm not going anywhere"  
  
Trunks watched Pan's eyes flutter lightly and then close, soon her deep breathing became light and she was asleep. Trunks watched her lay there, so pale against the dark sheets. His hand lifter a strand of her hair off her face, and tucked it behind her ear. 'What am I going to do till you wake up' he thought, and then got up to go tell him mom and Vegeta that Pan was fine, but before he could stand up he realized that he had been holding Pan's hand.  
  
Not wanting to disturb Pan, Trunks realized he wouldn't be able to leave because he'd wake her up. He lifted their hands and put them to her side, and Trunks who was kneeling beside the bed lay his head down beside hers, and pretty soon fell asleep as well.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Vegeta, what happened?" asked Bulma as he sat on the bed and pushed her hands away when she tried to put antiseptic on the cuts.  
  
"I'm fine woman, that infernal machine of yours overloaded or something, go fix it"  
  
"Excuse me? I'll go fix it when you and Pan are both healed, don't you even worry that you could have hurt her?"  
  
"Fine then, where is she?"   
  
"I don't know, I told Trunks to help her, I figured you would really hate it if I told Trunks to help you inside, Ne?"  
  
Vegeta growled, and then looked at the clock. "It's lunchtime, aren't you going to make me some food?"  
  
"Only if you promise to take it easy"  
  
"What? I won't get any more skilled if I take it easy?"  
  
"Well too bad, just rest here while I cook, otherwise you'll be stuck making your own food"  
  
"What's the problem with that? Mine taste's better then yours does."  
  
"...And you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight"  
  
"Grrr fine go ahead and make the food"  
  
"Ok, let me go check on Pan first, I should probably wait to call Gohan, otherwise he'll be here breathing down all of our necks" Bulma gave Vegeta a quick peck on the lips and quickly walked out of the door.  
  
Bulma walked down the hallway and towards the small infirmary run by doctors at Capsule corps. Noticing no new names on the sign in sheet she caught the attention of the nurse on duty and found out that neither Pan or Trunks had stopped by. 'That's strange' she thought 'oh wait no it isn't, they call parents when you're taken to the infirmary, she probably just didn't want Gohan to find out, that means Trunks probably gave her a senzu bean and told her to sleep, I guess I'll go cook and check on her when she wakes up.' Bulma walked over to the kitchen and started to mess with making lunch.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
'Uh, why do I have to wake up, oh great it's past noon. I hate Jet lag' thought Bra as she slowly swung her feet over the side of her bed and reexamined her surroundings. 'Ok, so I'm in my old room, at least they didn't change anything' she thought and she got up. But then sat back down as she came eye level with a familiar picture.  
  
'Oh yeah, I sent mom a picture of James in an e-mail. Oh great, she printed it out and put it in a picture frame?' she thought as she picked it up. A single tear fell onto the picture, not a tear of sadness, but of wasted years. 'I should be sadder then this shouldn't I? I mean I did love him right?' Bra felt no sadness at the memories of her and James, only anger.  
  
The picture soon ended up smashed on the floor, with a loud crash. Bra knelt beside the picture and began to cry, 'Why? Why did he use me like that? Or was it I who used him? I'm so confused. I should be sad that he dumped me, but I'm not, I feel relieved for some reason, I should be sad' she thought, and her anger soon turned towards herself, 'I'm no better then him, I was using him too, just as a type of rebound, as a way to replace the part of my heart that was empty because of Goten...' Her thoughts were interrupted as her mom entered the room.  
  
"Bra are you ok?" Bulma noticed the picture frame and broken glass on the floor.  
  
"I just dropped it on accident mom" she lied, and then her mom noticed her tear stained cheeks, "Were you crying because you miss him?" she asked as she bent down and picked up the picture and frame, leaving the glass on the floor. Bra just nodded her head, 'I can't tell mom we broke up, the rest of the trip will be depressing. I should just let her think we're still together, then when I get my emotions in check by the time I get home I can call her and tell her we broke up mutually, I don't need anyone's pity' she thought.  
  
Bulma took the picture and frame and set them back on the dresser, "Clean up this glass dear, and don't worry you'll see him again soon. I'm going to go finish lunch," she said quickly, getting the feeling her daughter might want some alone time. "Thank you mom" responded Bra very meekly.  
  
Bra watched as her mothers' feet walked out of the room.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Goten had just returned from his date and was flying home. "I can't believe she acted like that. I thought she seemed nice but she seemed only interested one thing..." he said to himself, and then remembered the startling memories where he was the one only interested in one thing. 'I should apologize to Bra, I never did' he thought as he veered his flight in the direction of Capsule Corps.  
  
Landing in the lawn Goten saw the scraps of metal and smelled the burning fumes. 'Vegeta must've broken it again' he thought and then wondered if Pan was inside when it blew. 'Oh well, I'm sure she's fine' he thought as he walked over to the front door and walked inside, as usual he neglected to tell anyone he was there and walked straight upstairs as usual to find Trunks, only this time he wasn't looking for Trunks, he was looking for Bra.  
  
Walking down the hallway Goten noticed one of the guest rooms door was closed, 'that's strange' he thought but continued to walk down the hall until he reached about 2 paces away from Bra's room, he decided to keep going when he saw Bulma standing in the door. He reached Trunks room and looked inside. 'Where can Trunks be? He probably got tired of paperwork and snuck out of the house' he thought as he looked in the room. Looking down the hallway he saw Bulma walk away and decided to go home, 'I'll apologize later', when the time is right' he thought and walked by the door again, stopping when he heard slight sobs and sniffles.  
  
His hear ached as he forced himself to turn around and look into her room, he noticed her on her knees and walked behind her. "Bra? Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
He noticed the small girl stiffen at the sound of his voice and the small sobs stopped. He looked around the room and stopped when he saw a frame with the picture of James in it, there was a small piece of glass hanging off of it, 'She's crying because she broke the picture' he thought, and then knelt beside her.  
  
"Want some help picking up the glass?" he asked, as he picked up a few big pieces.  
He looked at her and noticed that she was biting her lip, she looked down and her hair brushed in front of her, hiding her face from view as she picked up a few pieces of glass and walked across the room to put them in the trashcan. She walked back and noticed that Goten was still picking up glass, she put out her hand and he placed the fragments in her palm. His hand froze on hers and she slowly pulled it back, unwilling to raise her eyes to his. She walked back to the trash and dropped them inside.  
  
Bra walked back to the spot Goten was sitting and watched him stand up. Her eyes were still cast on the floor as she noticed a spot of blood drip, she looked at Gotens hands and was relieved to find he hadn't hurt himself, 'Oh no, why am I worried if he hurt himself, I guess I'm starting to forgive him, or maybe I never stopped loving him...' Her mind stopped thinking as she felt something warm grasp her wrist.   
  
She looked up and saw Goten stare into her eyes then back towards her hand, looking down she noticed a large cut in the center of her hand, 'How did I do that' she thought, not remembering the slicing feeling in her hand as she walked to the trash can earlier.  
  
"You cut yourself'" he said softly as he helped her walk to the bathroom, her mind was numb and she was barely aware of what was happening. She looked down and felt cool water run over her hand as he washed it under the faucet. Goten picked up the hand and inspected it for more shards of glass, pleased to find that it had all been washed out. Still holding her hand Goten reached behind the mirror shelves and found the first aid kit. Wordlessly he walked her back to her room and they both sat down on the bed, Gotens weight leaning Bra towards him as the mattress dipped slightly.  
  
With their knees touching, Goten wrapped a small cloth around her hand and held it tight to stop the bleeding. Bra's head began to clear and she realized the situations, 'Oh great, I'm sitting on my bed with Goten, and he's holding my hand to stop it from bleeding, just great' She looked up at Goten and realized that he was staring at her, suddenly shy and timid she looked back at her hand and let her vision go out of focus.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered and felt the large hand on hers tighten and relax.  
  
"It's no problem" He whispered huskily in her ear, and was pleased to find her shiver slightly.  
  
He put on his famous Son smile and she raised her head, looking into his eyes, they sat like that until he let go of the cloth and dabbed the cut with rubbing alcohols. "Owie" she said, "That stings" she tried to pull her hand away but he only tightened his grip on her wrist.  
  
"I know it stings, but you don't want it to get infected," he said.  
  
He finished cleaning it and wrapped a huge band-aid around the palm.   
  
They sat there for a moment, both missing the feeling of the close contact but neither willing to admit it. Bra finally got up the nerve to talk. "So what're you doing here?" She asked.   
  
Goten almost laughed but then realized that Bra was being serious, "I always come over here for Lunch, but you've been at college so I guess I shouldn't have expected you to know that. Do you know where your brother is?"  
  
"No, I just woke up" she said and then they both blushed at the realization that she was in her pajamas. They were red, and consisted of a tank top and shorts, short shorts, and almost transparent top.  
  
"I should probably get changed," she said quietly and Goten got the hint. He stood up at the same time she did and they walked to the door.  
  
"I guess I'll go find your brother" he said and turned to walk out.  
  
"Thank you again Goten" she said and then smiled as he turned around and gave the Son smile once again.  
  
"Anytime, be sure to change the bandage again later" he said, "I'll see you later"  
  
Goten walked down the hall and down the stairs. 'I could stay for lunch' he thought, but since he had no idea where Trunks was he decided against it. 'I'll come over here later' he thought and walked out the door. He took to steps and then flew the rest of the way home; his hand still tingled from their touch.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
  
Bra stood behind the door leaning against it, still blushing from the occurrences, and her hand still warm from his. She glanced at the frame and picture and walked towards them.  
  
'It's time to say good bye' she thought as she shoved them into the drawer, hiding it beneath her socks.   
  
She walked to her closet and picked out an outfit, then waited a few minutes until she felt Gotens retreating Ki. She walked out of her room and hopped downstairs. She quietly took a seat beside her father and began to eat the sandwich her mother set out for her.   
  
Only part of her mind noticed the smell of exhaustion fumes, and her fathers' singed clothing, but when she did notice she began to wonder about Pan. 'I'll call her after lunch' she thought, and then noticed her brothers' seat was empty....  
  
  
  
Hey, How'd you like it? Well please REVIEW and tell me!!! Ok, anyways I'll try and work on the next chapter of 'unpredictable', 'Welcome Home', and 'Island Mayhem' soon, but I have a big school project so it might be a while.  



	5. Plans

Authors notes: Ok sorry it took so long, Go ahead and REVIEW pretty please. I would extremely appreciate it. Ok, well here's the chapter…  
  
  
'I'll call her after lunch' she thought, and then noticed her brothers' seat was empty.... 'I wonder where Trunks is' thought Bra and she looked up to ask her parents when she realized they were outside and inspecting the damage of the gravity room, 'I hope Pan's ok'  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Pan opened her eyes slightly and felt sore, 'Ow. What happened?' she thought as she tried to get up but fell back down when her head was off the pillow only 2 inches. "Ow" she groaned and then remembered what happened when a mental image of metal and then something purple flashed through her mind. 'Trunks' she thought and her eyes flew open again and she stared into bright blue eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Trunks who was now sitting beside her on the bed. Pan nodded slowly and started to get up again, first lifting her head slightly and using her arms to help support her, but that was when she realized that her hand was surrounded by warmth and they both looked down to realize that they were still holding hands. Pan blushed and Trunks let go of her hand. She continued to pull herself up and Trunks noticed the trouble she was having and carefully slipped his hand underneath her head and another behind her back to help her sit up.  
  
Pan finally sat up and looked up to say thank you but the words were caught in her throat as she stared into Trunks eyes again and noticed their heads were slowly leaning closer. "How are you feeling?" he asked snapping them both out of the trance. She smiled and whispered a small reply, which sounded like she said, "Ok, I guess"  
  
Trunks looked at her intently and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "I should probably go home Trunks" she said lightly and began to get up when she noticed her clothes were torn and the shirt was now barely covering. Her undergarments were visible and Trunks looked away blushing while Pan just turned around. Trunks got up and pulled some clothes out of the dresser, "Here, these are my sisters clothes that she didn't take with her, you can wear them" he placed them on the dresser and began to walk to the door. He opened it slowly and turned around to notice that Pan was standing right behind him with the new shirt on already.   
  
"Thank you Trunks" she said lightly and he smiled as he closed the door and walked downstairs in time to bump into Bra as she was trying to go upstairs.  
  
"Oh Hi Trunks, Do you know where Pan is? I saw the gravity machine blew up and I figured she was in there. Is she ok?"  
  
"Yeah Bra, she's in a guest room changing into some clothes that aren't burnt and torn. She'll be fine" Trunks continued to walk into the kitchen and Bra walk upstairs to the only guest room with a closed door. As she raised her hand to knock, the door opened and Pan stood there looking slightly uncomfortable. Pan was wearing a knee length black skirt and the slightly tight blue v-neck shirt that Bra recognized as the ones she left behind when she moved.  
  
"Ok Pan, now we have to go out and do something" said Bra getting excited and Pan just looked at her in horror, "No way am I going out like this, let me get changed first said Pan as she started to try and dart away from Bra to the stairs but was to late, "No way Pan, I can never get you dressed like that so the fact that you are now means we have to take advantage of the situation, come on lets go somewhere"   
  
Pan sighed as Bra dragged her to her room and made her sit on the bed. Pan watched in horror as Bra dragged out make-up and quickly applied it to Pan, then began to brush her hair and curled the ends slightly. "Magnificent" Said Bra, 'My brother won't be able to ignore you now, sorry Pan, but my new project is to get you two together, it's obvious he changed his mind about you and you never stopped liking him' thought Bra as she smirked and Pan raised an eyebrow but quickly forgot about questioning Bra's evil look when she slipped on her shoes and walked to the door.   
  
"I'll meet you downstairs Pan, I'm going to get changed into something more like what you're wearing" Pan nodded and walked downstairs into the living room and sat down on the couch briefly noticing that across the room Trunks was on the phone and completely stopped talking as she walked into the room.  
  
Trunks sat there completely ignoring Goten on the phone in a trance, 'wow, is that the outfit I picked for her, thank you Bra for leaving that here, I should pick her clothes more often, wow she's wearing makeup and her hair is fixed up, that means they're going somewhere, I want to go too' thought Trunks as Goten became annoyed, "Trunks? Are you listening to me or are you staring at my niece?" Goten was at home and smirked as Trunks stuttered.  
  
"I.uh...How did you know that?" Asked Trunks who really didn't want to know the answer, "Hey Goten? Come on over here ok? I'm bored and I feel like doing something today" Trunks hung up the phone still staring at Pan and not waiting for a response from Goten.  
  
Pan sat with her hands in her lap and her head and eyes focused on her hands. She was very aware that Trunks was staring at her and not sure if she liked it or hated it. 'Great, he's still staring at me, and now he hung up the phone, oh gosh Bra you better hurry up' Pan was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Vegeta walk into the room, looking at both of them and then walking up stairs. Pan giggled and looked at Trunks only to be stuck locked in another eye contact. Neither wanted to break it but both felt awkward.  
  
'She's so beautiful. I will get you back Pan. I promise it. Just let me back into your heart' thought Trunks as he stared into her eyes.  
  
Pan finally broke the eye contact 'I can't do this to myself again. I made the mistake last time of thinking he liked me and I can't make that mistake again, I know Trunks too well, he thinks I have a boyfriend so he's pretending to be interested, well Trunks, I don't want some sort of fling, I'm only here for a month and I can't do this to myself'   
  
Trunks was confused that she suddenly looked away and frowned. 'No I can't loose her again' thought Trunks as he got up to walk over to her. He sat down beside her on the couch and lifted his hand to her chin. He guided her head up and tilted it so they were stuck in eye contact again.  
  
"Panny" his husky voice made her melt and she was getting scared at their closeness, "Panny, Are you okay? You seem worried."   
  
Trunks kept holding her chin so she was forced to answer, "Well, I guess It's just a little weird to come home again and expect everything to be the same" she said, 'It used to be that if we were in the same room we could talk about anything, but when I told you how I felt you avoided me, and now we're only stuck in an awkward silence' she thought.   
  
Trunks knew what she was thinking and he was cursing himself inside for his stupid behavior before, but he reminded himself why he did it, 'She's so young, she needs an education first, Pan, If we started a relationship you wouldn't have wanted to go to college in the states and I couldn't let you throw away your opportunities' he thought, but only stroked her cheek, "I know what you mean Pan, Can you forgive me? Do you think we could be friends again?"  
  
Pan lost all thought at the words forgive, and friends again. What did he think she was? Stupid? 'No way Trunks Briefs, I won't let you hurt me again' she thought as she removed his hand from her face.  
  
"Sure Trunks, we can be friends. Friends, no more, no less" Pan got up and walked up the stairs to get Bra, and immediately regretted her words after she saw the hurt look on his face. 'I'm going crazy; he doesn't want to hurt me. He helped me earlier today when I was hurt. He really does want to be friends. I'll have to apologize later' she thought as she neared Bra's room.  
  
Meanwhile in the living room Trunks was still in the same position on the couch, with a hurt look on his face that quickly turned to surprise and then something between determined and angry. 'No Pan, We will be more than friends; I know you still have feelings for me, don't do this to yourself. You're not the only one hurting.'  
  
Trunks stood up and met Goten by the front door. They had both agreed to help each other in any way with the girls and they were determined to go with them today.   
  
Upstairs Pan entered Bra's room in time to see her set down the brush and look at Pan. Bra was wearing a blue skirt and a white tank top.   
  
"Hey Pan? Why didn't you wait downstairs?"  
  
"Well I was but it was taking you forever."  
  
Bra giggled and checked her reflection again then walked over to Pan and brushed her hair behind her ear.  
  
"So where do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't know, it's been four years since we've visited so I'm not sure where all the 'hot spots' are anymore"  
  
"Ok, then lets go find my brother and ask him."  
  
Without waiting for Pans response Bra dragged her down stairs and they landed at the bottom laughing and giggling, until they noticed that Goten and Trunks were standing in front of them giving them a weird face which made them laugh more.   
  
"Hey brother, Pan and I are getting bored already so we were going to go into the city and find something fun to do, got any ideas?"  
  
Trunks looked at Goten and smirked, "Well we were going to town today too so we'll find something to do together"  
  
"Oh well that's ok, we don't want to bother you" said Pan who was avoiding any type of eye contact with Trunks.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it" said Goten, "We're meeting Marron and Uubu at this new club in town tonight at 8:00 and they wanted us to bring you two as well so we might as well do something in the mean time."  
  
Without giving the girls anymore time to protest Goten opened the door and slipped his arm around Bra leading her to the car. Trunks motioned Pan ahead of him and closed the door. They all entered the same car they were picked up in from the airport, with Trunks and Pan in front, and Goten and Bra in the back.  
  
They drove for about 20 minutes while listening to the radio, although none of their thoughts were focused on the blaring music. Pan was happy to sit in the front because Trunks couldn't look at her in the rearview mirror like he could have if she sat in back, instead she noticed that he would glance at her every once in a while. 'I'll apologize for getting angry before, later. I do want to be friends with you Trunks, and I also want to be more, I admit that to myself but I can't admit it to you, I'm not sure if I'm emotionally ready for this type of relationship, especially since I'm leaving again soon' thought Pan as she sighed and leaned back in the seat.  
  
The back of the car had a different attitude. 'Why did I forget to apologize earlier' thought Goten who glanced at Bra.  
  
Bra was pretending to listen to music but she looked back down at her hand and saw the band-aid on her palm. 'Oh Goten, I miss you so much, why do you have to be such a baka?' she thought and then glanced upwards to see Goten looking at her. They both turned their heads and looked out the window until the lack of talking was annoying Bra.  
  
"Hey, so where are we going first?" she asked and everyone snapped out of their thoughts to enter reality.  
  
"Well, we could go to eat lunch, go see a movie, just walk around, or..."  
  
"We could...Shop" said Bra and Pan sunk into her seat a bit more.  
  
"Ugh Bra? We went shopping 3 times last week for the trip, and about 8 times the week before. Do we really have to shop again?"  
  
"Yes Pan we do, we need to get you some more clothes, especially if we're going to a club tonight. We didn't bring clothes to go to a club so we have to buy them and now we have two guys who can give opinions. So we're going shopping. Trunks? Take this exit."  
  
Unable to change Bra's mind Pan was dragged from store to store. First they shopped for shoes and got sandals and high heals.  
  
Then they went into a store to look around. The girls went straight to the clothes racks and started to grab outfits. The boys shrugged their shoulders and looked as well, each finding a few outfits for themselves. They went towards the back to the dressing rooms and tried on outfits.  
  
"Bra? This red one doesn't fit, it's too big."  
  
"Ok, You can try on the one I grabbed, you look better in red then I do."  
  
Bra tossed the outfit over the door and Pan tried it on. The guys got out of the dressing rooms and nodded about their appearances then changed back to their clothes and sat in the waiting chairs to wait for the girls.  
  
First Bra came out in a short blue dress with spaghetti straps and looked in the three-way mirror, she turned around and glanced at the guys. Goten was practically drooling and Bra noticed that Trunks was looking in the other direction at Pan's feet as the door opened.   
  
Pan walked out of the dressing room in a short red dress witch tied around the neck. She turned around in front of the mirror and blushed at the sight of her bareback. She looked at Bra and they both giggled. "Definitely that one" they both said and then walked back to change.   
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other and then waited for the girls to get out. They each bought their outfits and walked back to the car. They decided to head for a movie and drove to the theater.  
  
Trunks bought the tickets for them and they entered the huge theater. The girls looked around and realized that it was new. As if reading their minds Goten explained to them "It was built last year, it has 30 different movie screens."  
  
The girls looked around the huge lobby barely noticing that the guys gave the tickets to the attendant and they were standing in front of a hallway of doorways.  
  
They realized that the movie started in 10 minutes so Trunks and Pan went to go get the seats and Goten and Bra went for the food.  
  
They stood in a line of about 6 people to get their food and were getting pretty impatient.  
  
"Can't this line move any faster?" said Bra as she peered over someone's shoulder by standing on her tiptoes.  
  
Goten chuckled, "Don't worry we won't be late to the movie, now what did everyone say they wanted?"  
  
Bra thought for a moment but was interrupted when the line moved forward and the people in front of them were ordering.  
  
Goten and Bra finally stood in front of the counter and ordered the goodies.  
  
"Lets see, 2 Popcorns" said Goten who was suddenly struck with a mental picture of Bra and him both reaching for the popcorn and looking into each others eyes then leaning forward and.  
  
"Yeah, and 2 cokes, and 2 Dr. Peppers." Finished Bra.  
  
Goten snapped out of the trance and ordered some candy for everyone.   
  
They each grabbed a tray of food and began to walk. Goten lead Bra through the hallway and to a set of doors. They walked into the bright theater before previews started and before the lights dimmed. Bra looked around and was surprised to see that the theater was completely empty except for Pan and Trunks who were sitting next to each other in the middle of the 4th row on the second level. Bra walked up the steps puzzled and locked eyes with Pan who giggled and whispered to Trunks. Bra looked at her brother who just responded like it meant nothing. "Oh I paid a little extra so we could have the theater to ourselves." Pan giggled and Trunks chuckled when Bra's eyes widened more.  
  
Bra sat down on the other side of Pan handing Trunks and Pan a tray, and Goten sat down beside Bra. That was when the girls realized their stupid mistake that made them sit down beside the guy that they were trying extremely hard to ignore there feelings for.  
  
They had just enough time to pass out the candy and drinks when the lights started to dim and a preview began to light up the screen. Pan and Bra kept whispering to each other and the boys could pick up a few words like "I want to see that movie" and "Oh my gosh, we have to see that when we get back" Soon the movie theater theme started and little dancing soda cups and popcorn jumped across the screen spilling contents to spell words like 'quiet please' and 'turn of cell phones' Soon the screen turned blue and the Feature Presentation began.  
  
Bra and Pan leaned away from each other and back into their seats. Bra took a sip from her drink and then relaxed in her chair with her hands in her lap. Soon she felt something on her hand and looked at Goten who continued concentrating on the movie. Bra looked in her lap and noticed that Gotens hand was holding hers.   
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Ok, am I evil? Or am I just plain evil? Sorry for the cliffhanger, it honestly was not my idea, (:: smirks at person who told me to make it a cliffhanger:: "So, will you still review and say I'm a bad person for ending it like that?"Dodges rocks from person: "Ok, Ok, so it was partially my idea")  
  
  
Ok, now I have to do the evil questions that will make you question my intentions for the story.  
  
What is Bra's reaction??? (dun dun dun) What do they do at the club? And what little, or should I say big surprise do Uubu and Marron have up their sleeves? Well, since everyone in the story, like Bra and Pan, want to hook each other up with certain people will they get mad when they find out about the others plans? Ok, I think I'm getting a little carried away here, what do you think?  
  
REVIEW PLEASE, Oh and I promise not to make them get TOO mad at each other, aka Bra won't kill Goten and Pan won't kill Bra.  



	6. Realizations

Ok everyone, this chapter is Really Really short. I wanted to make it longer but I have to get off the computer and I doubt I'll be on for a few days or so. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Well anyways Thanks for the great reviews. I appreciate them. Here's the story  
  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Bra looked down to notice that her hand was warm and in fact was being held by Goten. Bra didn't know how to react. For the moment she felt the need to assure herself that he was probably just going to check on the cut, but when he just squeezed her hand and held it gently she reflexively squeezed his and tried to look calm.   
  
Bra was far from calm though. Inside her head she was locked in a swirl of memories and accusations.   
  
Bra could remember the day she first went out with Goten. They had been happy together and eventually started a nice relationship. However, as wonderful as things appeared she was constantly second guessing herself. She always tried to do anything to make him happy.   
  
When she had first applied to college in the states she didn't really expect to get accepted. She applied with Pan and neither of them had told anyone. It was the day that Bra's acceptance letter had come in the mail that she informed her family about it. She began to wonder how to tell Goten about it. Although she hadn't made up her mind on whether or not to go her family was urging her too. She told Goten about it and asked whether she should attend or not. That was when Goten seemed to change. Bra hadn't realized it at the time but Goten wanted her to go. He didn't think he should hold her back from her true potential. When she asked him if she should go Goten began to wonder. It was then that he realized that she barely did anything with out asking him and he didn't want things to be like that. Goten and Bra had a fall out but they never even officially broke up. Bra became angry and Goten only said things that he regretted. She left with in two weeks along with Pan. She never even said good-bye to Goten and neither made any attempt to contact the other. A misunderstanding ruined their relationship but she never knew how he really felt.  
  
Bra felt herself fall into the sadness that always came when she remembered the way they parted. She always wanted to call, or to say something to him but could never find the courage.   
  
Goten shifted his gaze away from the movie screen and glanced at Bra when he felt her hand respond. He felt his face begin to smile and leaned his head towards hers.  
  
Goten noticed that Bra didn't even tense. 'She must be thinking' he thought. He felt his heart race slightly and tried to find words to apologize.  
  
"Gomen nasai Bra. I'm sorry about the way we left. I shouldn't have been such a jerk."   
  
Bra slightly turned her head in the direction of the husky voice she knew belonged to Goten. Her heart also began to race and tried to think of something to say.  
  
At that exact moment a certain person seemed to set something off. Pan jumped out of her seat and grabbed Bra's hand. Without saying a word they both ran out of the theater leaving a stunned Goten and a smirking Trunks.  
  
Pan pulled Bra into the girls' bathroom out of breath and stared into the mirror while leaning on her elbows. Pan felt the other girls stare and noted her surprised eyes. Pan quickly began to fluff her hair as if nothing had actually happened and then graciously attempted to pass Bra and exit the room.  
  
Bra grabbed Pans elbow and raised an eyebrow. She looked around the huge room and noted someone's feet under a stall. She pulled Pan aside and refused to talk. By the time the old lady exited the bathroom stall and left the room Bra bolted the door.  
  
Pan looked at Bra and then began to panic. Bra had a very curious face and Pan was perceptive enough to notice.  
  
"Ok Pan, now tell me exactly what happened? I know you didn't drag me in here just to ruffle your hair! You jumped out of your seat like you were scared for your life and you nearly killed me. Spill it!"  
  
Pan sighed and began to talk. "Well I was just sitting there, I guess I was kind of uncomfortable sitting next to Trunks or something so I was quiet for a while. But when the lights dimmed it seemed to get tense and I felt I had to apologize to him for earlier today so I..."  
  
"Woh, stop girl. What do you mean apologize to him? What happened to you two earlier today?"  
  
Pan groaned and realized she had to explain more. "Well earlier today before we left the house I went down stairs. You were putting on your make up and stuff so I sat on the couch in the living room. Well your brother was in there on the phone and when he hung up we said a few words. Well he eventually asked me if we could ever be friends again and I sort of blew up at him and yelled. So I apologized to him in the theater and..."  
  
"Pan? You're leaving stuff out. Exactly what did you yell at my brother?"  
  
"Well, I was sort of uncomfortable and I was thinking about how mad he made me before we left for colleges so I was just being naive. At the time I was thinking he was trying to weasel himself back into a relationship with me and I realized he thinks I'm still with my ex. So I thought he was trying to use me or something and I said, 'Sure Trunks, we can be friends. No more no less!' and I sort of put all the emphasis on the word 'more.' It was kind of heartless and I felt bad later..."  
  
"Did you feel bad later because you realized you want to be more?" asked Bra who was beginning to devise a better plan to hook them up than she had before.   
  
"No, it's not like that" said Pan who's head echoed the voice of her friend on the phone when she had said she didn't like him and her friend refused to believe that. 'Are you sure' she had asked. Pan began to wonder about that but quickly shoved the thought aside. "It was just that I do want to be friends with him again, like before we went out. I just didn't want him to think I was mad at him. I don't want to hold a grudge over someone's head for four years."  
  
"Oh, ok," said Bra but she knew that Pan was holding something back. "Soooo? What exactly happened when you apologized?"  
  
"Well, I told him, more or less, that I was sorry for blowing up at him"  
  
"And then what did he say?"  
  
"Well that was the thing. He didn't say anything. He put his hand on my knee and I didn't move it. I guess he thought that that meant something and so when I turned my face to ask him if we could be friends again he kissed me"  
  
"Really? What type of kiss?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't anything big, I jumped up and ran here before it could have amounted to anything"  
  
Bra stood their thinking and Pan leaned against the door. In her mind she replayed the events of what had happened and had to check herself so she wouldn't blush. The truth of the matter was that she hadn't told Bra exactly everything. In truth she did feel something for Trunks again, and the kiss hadn't been nothing big. To her she felt as if her body was melting, and when she felt his tongue enter her mouth she froze. Out of panic she jumped up and grabbed Bra.  
  
It was then that Pan noticed Bra was thinking extra hard. "Bra? What's going on? Your facial expression is seriously starting to worry me more than your brother!"  
  
Bra looked at Pan and smiled. "Oh, I just don't believe that you really want to be 'just' friends with my brother. I am just devising a little plan to get you two together. I'll just ask him about that kiss and see if he'll just..."  
  
"YOU BETTER NOT!"  
  
Bra looked up at Pan and smirked. "So you do admit that you like him, Ne?"  
  
Pan sighed and looked away from Bra. "Ok, I'll tell you everything if you promise not to tell anything to Trunks. Got it?"  
  
Bra simply nodded her head and began to listen to Pan explain her feelings and fears. While Pan explained them out loud she began to notice exactly how stupid most of her reasons sounded. By the look on Bra's face she also new that Trunks would never use her like imagination lulled her into believing.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
After the girls left the bathroom they were both aware that the other felt something towards their relatives. Neither seemed surprised though and as it turned out they both seemed to understand about the other ones fears. The only thing they did not tell each other was that although they feel something for the guys, they weren't going to try and pursue it. They both figured it was a waste of time and did not want to feel the same pain that they felt last time. That did not however stop Bra from devising a plan to get her brother and best friend together as a couple again.  
  
The two girls eventually returned to the theater after agreeing to change seats and never tell a soul about their conversation. Due to the dark theater neither noticed more than blinking lights from the movie as they sat down.  
  
Bra leaned over to her left were her brother had been sitting when they left and lowered her voice to a whisper. "What did I miss?" Although she didn't really care since she hadn't been watching the movie earlier she knew her brother would think something was up if she didn't ask.  
  
"Well, I have no idea, I was talking to Trunks when the two of you left in a hurry." whispered back the husky voice that Bra immediately realized belonged to Goten.  
  
"Goten? What are you doing here? I switched seats with Pan so she wouldn't have to sit by my brother."  
  
Goten smiled and responded while glancing over at the other two beside them. "Well we guessed you two would switch seats and although I told Trunks to take a brake from his little 'Pan hunt' He insisted on being able to apologize."  
  
Bra smiled at the thought of Trunks referring to getting Pan in love with him again as a 'Pan hunt'.  
  
"I've got a great plan to get them back together. But first I need to know something. Do you think they'd be able to have a good relationship? Or would my brother be a baka and screw everything up again?"  
  
Goten paused before answering, as if deciding weather or not to give up a secret. "Well he didn't exactly mess up the relationship to hurt her last time. I think it hurt him as much as it hurt her."  
  
"What do you mean? She cried for days after they broke up. My brother seemed as if he just wanted her to leave right away. We both thought he was a jerk and couldn't stand the sight of her. She tortured herself for weeks until she started dating James. I think he was some sort of rebound though..."  
  
"Wait. I have to things to say. First, he messed up their relationship on purpose. He wanted her to go to college in the states and new she wouldn't have gone if they were still together. And don't say that's not true because she told both of us that she didn't even want to apply for college because she'd miss him too much."  
  
  
"Well, yeah she did say that. But..."  
  
"Wait, I have a second thing to say. Well it's more of a question. What do you mean by saying 'James was a rebound.' Are they not going out anymore?"  
  
Bra froze, she knew she couldn't say anything or else Pan would be able to as well so she sucked in a breath to think of a good lie. "Well, they sort of got serious, but I don't know how much. I'm not sure how they really feel about anymore."  
  
'Well, good job Bra, it wasn't a complete lie. I don't know exactly how much they hate each other now, but feel about each other is a better was of saying it."  
  
"Oh ok, so I guess we can't exactly get the two together if she's going out with someone else. Unless we can get Pan to choose Trunks. I know Trunks has been going crazy about her since the two of you got back."  
  
"What?" said Bra, forgetting to whisper and earning both Trunks and Pans attention?   
  
"Oh, heh, heh, just getting carried away with the movie." she said and noticed that they bought the excuse.  
  
"They bought the excuse," she whispered to Goten, "They must not be watching the movie..."  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
After Pan and Bra walked back in the theater and took the seats that they had swapped Pan immediately tensed again.  
  
'"Oh great, just what I need." she muttered under her breath and earned the direct attention of the lavender haired god (well he is isn't he?) sitting next to her.  
  
"Hey Pan." he whispered, hoping to be able to talk to her with out her running out again.  
  
"...Yeah, Hi Trunks." she realized he probably wasn't going to leave her alone but if she kept him talking his lips wouldn't be doing what they were previously.  
  
"So why'd you change seats?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Well," he began, whispering so quietly that his plan worked. Pan was forced to lean closer to him to hear his words.  
  
"Goten thought it would be better if I stayed away from you and let you relax." he lied and noticed that she sighed.  
  
"Well, that was the point of this vacation. But I have a feeling as long as you're around I won't get to relax at all."  
  
Trunks chuckled and placed his hand near hers on her knee, slowly tracing her fingers with his.  
  
"You know, I missed you when you were at college."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you did."  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
Pan sighed in annoyance but didn't answer his question. "Trunks? I told you, I just want to be friends. If you can't live with the boundaries that friendship has then I'm afraid I won't be able to be friends with you."  
  
"Why is that Panny? Is it that wrong that I might want to be a bit more than friends with you?" he said this gently while slowly tracing her thumb with his index finger and then returning his hand to right beside hers.  
  
"I have a boyfriend Trunks" she lied, "You knew that when I got here. You know that now. Will you please give it a rest?"  
  
Trunks sighed and leaned back in his seat when he realized it was no use trying to talk to her about a relationship right now. 'I'll woo her later' he thought.  
  
They both immediately jumped as they heard the person next to them raise their voice and say "What?" pretty loudly.  
  
Bra came up with the excuse that it was in the movie and Pan and Trunks both nodded so they wouldn't have to explain anything later.   
  
At that moment no one talked for the rest of the movie, instead they sat in silence and waited for it to end. Each sat with separate thoughts about going to the club tonight with Marron and Uubu.  
  
Hey everyone! I know that chapter was short. And I know that was a bad place to stop but I'll try and write more and then put it up when I can get to the computer again. Well, I suppose I should do those little questions now...  
  
"How will Pan act when she realizes she does love Trunks? Will Bra confess anything about Goten? What did Goten and Trunks do while the girls were away? What about the club tonight? Will they be happy to see Uub and Marron? Tune in next time for 'Welcome Home'!!"  



End file.
